


Growing up

by seratonation



Series: Family is Relative [9]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crush, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Teenagers, embarrassing parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the tumblr prompt: you’ve written about bb!peter. what about teen!peter? maybe bbpeter grew up or they adopted him when he’s already a teenager?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happyhighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhighs/gifts).



By the time Peter was 16 they finally managed to settle on a routine. Peter would come home, and clear the dishwasher, while Steve would get started on dinner. Tony would join them not long after and set the table.

They’d talk about their days and later Peter would settle down to do his homework. Sometimes he’d spread his work on the dinner table, or the kitchen island while his dads loaded the dishwasher. Sometimes he’d retreat to his room and sometimes he’d go to Tony’s workshop, though they tried to discourage that because he always ends up getting help from JARVIS.

Today he was perched on a stool in the kitchen, bent over a tablet, but he wasn’t really concentrating.

“Come on,” Tony said, dish towel in hand, “spit it out.”

“What?” he said, not meeting his eyes.

“Pete, buddy,” Steve said, “we can tell when something’s on your mind.” He turned the tap off and walked over to face him across the bench.

Peter took a deep breath and looked between them. “Well,” he said, “there’s this person.”

He heard more than saw Tony hold his breath. “Person?” Steve said quietly, trying not to sound choked.

“A girl,” Peter clarified, “she’s in my class and I was wondering-”

“Yes,” Tony said.

“Tony,” Steve said, “You don’t know what he was going to say.”

“Whatever it is the answer is, yes, it’s okay,” Tony said, “Unless you got her pregnant in which case… it’s less okay but not terrible.”

Steve turned to Peter, horrified. “You didn’t get a girl pregnant did you?”

“No!” he said, “No we haven’t even- I mean- maybe, eventually but no- oh my god- her parents invited me over for dinner that’s all.”

“Oh!” Tony said, sitting back, “good, yes, go, have fun.”

“Don’t you want to know who she is?” Peter asked.

“Sure,” Steve said.

“It’s that Gwen girl!” Tony said, “yeah, I see the way you look at her.”

“Dad,” Peter said, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Not a genius for nothing,” Tony said, grinning.

“Pops, make him stop,” Peter tried.

“We should invite her over for dinner some time,” Steve said, instead, “sometime next week work for you?”

“Not Wednesday,” Tony said, pulling out his phone, and coming to stand next to Steve, “I have that thing, Thursday?”

“Yeah Thursday works for me,” Steve said, pulling out a paper notepad, “should we call her parents or will you invite her yourself, Peter? Peter?”

Tony bit his lip to try and stop the grin, failing miserably.

“You think we came on a little strong?” Steve asked, grinning back.

“Yup, uh-huh,” Tony said, “her dad’s some big shot with the police, something Stacy.”

“Oh I know him,” Steve said, “but I think we should let Peter do things in his own time, don’t you?”

Tony nodded. “I guess,” Then his grin turned into a real smile, “he’s growing up.” He rested his head on Steve’s shoulder and Steve patted his back.

“Daaaaads,” Peter said, walking back.

“We’re having a moment,” Tony said, “don’t you have homework to do, a girl to moon over.”

“I forgot my tablet,” he grumbled, grabbing it off the bench and walking away again.

The next day they helped him pick a shirt and helped him with his tie, and then dropped him of themselves.


End file.
